The Ugly Truth
by Anueye
Summary: Jack Frost had everything he ever wanted...friends...family...believers...but all of that starts to change 12 years down the road. friendships shall be tested...love shall be found...it is harsh...but then it is the Ugly Truth..
1. Chapter 1

**The Ugly Truth**

_I do not own Pitch or Jack Frost sadly. They belong to DreamWorks!_

It was a cold winter this year, the winds chilling and the snow never ending. Some would say that Jack Frost was not having a good year. Little did they know how true that statement was... It has been twelve years since Jack became a Guardian and he never felt more lonely. Sure, things started out great; kids started to believe in him again and the guardians started to warm up to him and Pitch was all but gone from the world. But this happiness didn't last as long as Jack had hoped. Jamie started growing up and so did his believers; the other Guardians were always busy with their holidays, and Jack was left unnoticed. At first he thought it wouldn't last, but as the years went by without change Jack started to have second thoughts. But even then he still tried to have fun and not let it get to him..but that all changed at the beginning of this winter. It started out like a normal day for the Frost Prince, going around causing mischief and giving kids snow days. He was currently in Moscow giving them some snow when he saw it. A horse-like shadow darting into an alley way in-between two buildings. Jack clenched his staff in worry.

'That looked like a Nightmare...' he thought as he floated down to the street across from the alleyway.

Jack approached the dark alleyway with caution, his ice blue eyes darting from side to side searching for any abnormal shadows. He clenched his staff tightly as he took in a steadying breath as he slowly entered the dark passage. He kept a steady stalk forward, searching for anything odd as he pointed his staff forward. He nearly jumped a foot into the air when a startled alley cat screeched its distress as it was startled from its meal in a knocked over trash can that Jack had just bumped into. He put a steadying hand over his fluttering heartbeat as he watched the black cat run out of the alley into the fading light of dusk. Jack shook his head, laughing nervously to himself as he continued forward.

'Jeez come on Jack, what is there to be nervous about? Pitch is gone and you could take him anyway,' he scolded himself.

Jack jumped this time when he heard a dark chilling chuckle carry down the alley way. His hands tightened in anxiety as his throat thickened in fear. He knew that laugh all too well.

"Did someone say my name?" the voice taunted through the darkness.

Jack's eyes widened as his enemy the Nightmare King himself appeared from the shadows, a devious smirk on his face as his yellow eyes glowed in malice. Jack took a small step back from Pitch as he slowly waltzed towards the anxious Guardian of Fun.

"Why so nervous, Frost? Aren't you happy to see me?" Pitch asked, opening his arms gesturing to himself with obvious amusement.

Jack's eyes flickered to the side, considering on turning and making a run for it. Pitch's eyes darkened when he too noticed Jack's intention. He smirked as he gestured behind Jack with arrogance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jack." he said calmly as he gestured behind Jack.

Jack turned around slowly behind him to almost stagger in anxiety. Behind him a whole herd of Pitch's Nightmares were blocking Jack's exit, leaving him trapped between them and their master. Jack's jaw clenched in agitation as he slowly turned to face Pitch. He felt like a trapped animal. Pitch's eyes nearly sparkled in the dull lighting.

"W-what do you want, Pitch?!" Jack slightly snarled, his hands tightening even more on his staff, causing frost to crawl up the length of the wood.

Pitch quirked an eyebrow at the younger spirit, amused at the agitation rolling off the forever teen. He clasped his hands behind his back as he looked down his nose at the young Guardian.

"To talk," he answered as he watched the boy.

Jack quirked his own eyebrow at the older spirit as a snort of disbelief slipped out. He leaned onto his staff a disbelieving sneer on his face.

"Yeah...sure ya do Pitch. If you really wanted to talk then why this whole ambush the frost boy scheme?" he stated as he crossed his ankle over the other one, waiting for the older spirit's answer.

Pitch mentally rolled his eyes in his own agitation as he gestured around them with slight exasperation, "do you expect me to be stupid enough to waltz right out in the open while your precious Guardians are keeping a watchful eye on you?"

He took the boy's silence as an answer as he paced slowly as he continued, "you see Jack, I am not as reckless as you are when it comes to these things. I wait for the right moment..."

"The right moment for what?" Jack asked on edge.

"...to strike," Pitch whispered from right behind him in his ear.

Jack spun around trying to get the Nightmare King in his sights, but he had already faded back into the shadows. Jack stood on edge as he tried to locate the dark man.

"You see Jack, I have decided to forgive your refusal to my previous offer twelve years ago," Pitch continued as he appeared where he was before, looking at the young spirit with mirth.

Jack turned back to face Pitch with slight annoyance at hearing that, "and what makes you think the result will not be the same as the last one?"

Pitch smirked slightly as he turned back to face the frost spirit.

"Because this time I have proof of how the world truly works for people like us Jack," he stated as he pulled out a silver cylinder from his black robe.

Jack eyed the cylinder with interest and caution, "what is that?"

Pitch held it out to the forever teen with a hidden emotion in his yellow eyes.

"Proof," he stated simply as he held out the cylinder in his shadowed hand.

Jack swallowed nervously as he took a cautious step towards the dark spirit, his hand slowly outstretched in caution. The cylinder glimmered slightly in the dim light as Jack slowly approached, almost encouraging him to touch it. Pitch watched as Jack slowly approached him, his eyes glued to the cylinder with burning curiosity. Jack cautiously paused a few feet from the Nightmare King, his blue eyes flicking up to Pitch's face searching for any trickery or danger. He must of saw none before he cautiously raised his hand up to curiously touch the silver cylinder. The cylinder glowed a bright silver as it floated up into the air a few feet before slowly opening up. Jack watched in complete curiosity and awe, his blue eyes wide. As the cylinder opened, a silver like screen appeared in the air as an image started to focus on the screen. Jack's eyes widened in surprise when Jamie's image appeared on the screen, now 18, as he seemed to be walking with some of his friends from childhood. They were all laughing at some hidden joke as they walked down the streets of Burgess. Jacks eyes widened even more when one of the kid's question for Jamie caught him off guard.

"So Jamie...do you remember what happened when we were kids?" the kid questioned.

Jamie turned to the kid with an eyebrow raised, "Yeah what about it?"

The kid continued as the continued walking down the street, "Ya know with the boogeyman and stuff and that guy Jack Frost?"

Jamie chuckled a bit as they crossed a street, "what about 'em?"

The kid seemed to grow braver as he turned to look over at Jamie.

"You don't still believe in that stuff do ya? I mean, I get it when we were kids, but now...it's kind of weird," the kid said.

Jack's eyes grew round with fear as he continued watching, a lump forming in his throat.

'No...please not Jamie...'

Jamie snorted as they came near the park where they used to play as kids, his eyes looking up into the sky watching the snow fall.

"Jamie?" the kid pressed, watching his friend watch the snow with a thoughtful look on his face.

Jamie turned back to his friend and smirked, "nah! I mean their Fairytales for children! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!"

His friend chuckled as they continued walking, "what about Jack Frost?"

Jamie turned to his friend, then looked back up to the sky at the snowflakes, "pfft! Nah there's no such thing as Jack Frost."

The scene faded from the screen as Jack gasped, his hand flying to his chest as he sank to one knee, his breathing raged, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Pitch watched emotionless as he took the cylinder back and put it back into his robe. The Frost Spirit was holding his chest, gasping for breath his eyes hooded.

'Jamie...how could he...he doesn't believe in me...why...'

Jack heard Pitch tsk as he walked forward and rested his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack stood up quickly, smacking Pitch's hand away.

"Why did you show me that!" he cried as he stood there, weak and holding his sinking heart.

Pitch stared at Jack with an unreadable expression on his stoic face as he watched the weakened forever teen.

"Because Frost...I know what it's like to feel hollow! Empty...without someone's faith and support!" he said as he slowly circled Jack like a wolf, eying him.

Jack quivered in suppressed emotion as the older spirit circled him, his eyes on the ground.

"To lose one's faith that you trusted and cared for so much! This emptiness...this loneliness," he whispered as he looked down at the shivering boy.

Jack felt tears slide down his cheek as he held back a sob. He wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball in a hole of ice and snow and fade away. He felt Pitch's hands on his shoulders again, this time he didn't have the strength to push them away. Pitch yanked the boy to him as he held the boy as he cried. He stroked the frost Guardian's silver locks in a soothing matter.

"Didn't I warn you that this would happen Jack? It never lasts, sometime it always fades..." he whispered to the quivering teen in his arms.

Jack clutched onto Pitch's dark robes, burying his tear soaked face into his chest, not caring who he is anymore. Just that someone sees him and hears him.

"The...Guardians never...said it'd hurt like this..." he choked out against the silk like fabric.

"The Guardians didn't tell you a lot of things. I guarantee you that they wont even care or notice Jamie's disbelief," Pitch said as he looked down at the boy.

Jack stiffened in Pitch's arms, and he slowly backed away from the Nightmare King, his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"No...your wrong, they would care...they have to," he stated angrily, his fists clenching, frost slowly crawling up his sleeve.

Pitch shook his head at the ignorant boy, "if you believe that your precious Guardians are incapable of such, why don't you go see for yourself?"

Jacks mouth set into a firm line as he looked at Pitch with determination, "I will!"

Pitch snapped his fingers and the Nightmares parted at the center, giving Jack a pathway out of the alley. Pitch held out an arm, gesturing to the path.

"Go on then, Frost. Do tell me how it goes why don't you?" Pitch stated as he watched the boy with cool, calculated eyes.

Jack stared at Pitch with disbelieving eyes, "Y-you're letting me go?"

Pitch bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment. Jack cautiously approached the pathway before looking at Pitch. Pitch jerked his head to the path slightly, confirming that he was letting the boy go. Jack clenched his staff in determination.

"Wind! Take me to the pole!" he called as the wind gathered around him causing him to fly off out of the alley away from Pitch towards the pole.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ugly Truth**

_I do not own anything sadly!_

Jack thought hard as he flew away from Moscow, away from Pitch, away from...Jamie. He shook his head as tears started to form in his eyes at the memory of Jamie's betrayal. He felt the wind's velocity increase with his pain.

'How could Jamie do that to me?! After all we went through together...after everything we did? All those snow days and snow ball fights? Pulling all those pranks on Bunny?' Jack thought with pain as a few tears floated away from his eyes and turning into snow flakes before they hit the ground far below.

Jack increased his speed as he spotted the North Pole in his sights; eager to reach his friends, desperate to prove Pitch wrong. He landed with a soft thud right in front of the massive doors of North's workshop; his least favorite Yeti, Phil, guarding the doors with his furry arms crossed, his beady eyes narrowed. Jack gripped his staff tightly and stormed forward. Phil looked like he was going to try to rile Jack up a bit before he let the forever teen in. Jack clenched his staff tighter, ice spreading across the ground, his bright ice blue eyes flashing in the newly made blizzard manifesting around the Pole.

"Not today Phil, I am in NO mood to play," Jack growled out, his eyes almost white with challenge.

Phil held up his furry hands in surrender, his beady eyes wide. He had never seen or heard from the Guardian of fun himself not being in the mood to play. Something was very wrong. Phil beckoned for Jack to move on through, keeping his distance from the distressed Frost Prince. Jack stormed past the nervous yeti into North's workshop. He practically ran through the factory, trying to find the Guardians. He finally found them in North's office, their eyes all round in surprise when Jack threw the door open, accidentally breaking one of North's flying ice sculptures again. North threw up his hands in exasperation.

"What have I told you all about KNOCKING?!" he bellowed in agitation as he scooped up the broken ice sculpture.

Jack just stood there, trembling with restrained pain and sorrow. North seemed to instantly forget his damaged sculpture when he saw the turmoil in the young Guardian's face. The others seemed to notice this too, because not even Bunnymund tried to make a wisecrack about Jack's habit about making everything around him fall apart. They all came over to Jack very concerned with the dark expression on the teen's face.

"Jack, mate, you alright?" Bunny asked a paw resting on Jack's shoulder.

Jack cringed, his shoulders shaking with a suppressed sob. All the guardians got really worried when they saw this.

"Jack what is wrong?" North asked concerned, his large hand resting on Jack's other shoulder.

Jack took a deep, shakey breath before he meet their concerned looks. For a second he thought back to what Pitch said, and fear started to crawl up in his throat.

'What if what Pitch said is true? What if he was right?' Jack thought nervously, as he bit his lip.

'Better find out,' Jack thought to himself.

Jack swallowed up all the courage he had left and faced his friends.

"...Jamie...he...doesn't believe in us anymore...or me." he whispered, his shoulders shaking at the memory.

He heard everyone sigh, and felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder where North's hand rested. He heard Bunny scoff and felt him leave his side.

"Ah, mate! That ain't a shocker! All kids grow up and forget," Bunny said waving a hand dismissively.

Jack felt his hopes suddenly diminish, he looked to the others for comfort. North sighed, stroking his beard.

"Is true...all children grow up, they all forget eventually." he said agreeing with Bunny.

Jack's eyes widened in disbelief, his hand on his staff tightening. He looked to Sandy and Tooth for reassurance. Sandy just nodded his head, pointing to North. Jack looked to Tooth, desperate.

Tooth sighed and rested her small hand on Jack's cool cheek, "They're right Jack. All children have to grow up...even Jamie."

Jack backed away from them, his friends he expected to understand, his heart breaking more. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You guys don't understand...you'll never understand." he ran from the workshop his tears falling from his cheeks.

He ran as fast as he could, his feet rushing him towards the entrance.

"Wind! Take me home!" he cried out as he felt the wind rise to its' master's call, carrying him up high into the sky, away from the Pole, away from everything.

Even Jamie.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ugly Truth Ch. 3**

_I don't own anything sadly...belongs to Dreamworks_

Jack didn't know why he was heading to Pitch's lair, he just closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears of betrayal and when he opened his eyes he noticed he was half way towards his lair. Jack shook his head angrily.

'no way am I giving Pitch the satisfaction,' he thought to himself as he veered off to the left, speeding off towards his pond.

He spotted his pond and slowed his pace to a glide, he slid to a stop on the surface of the iced over water, his breath coming out in short puffs. He ran a shaky hand through his white locks, his eyes screwed shut in frustration. His fingers clenched tightly around his staff, ice crawled up the length of the wood. Tears of frustration pricked at the corner of his eyes. He got an image of Jamie in his head. His ice blue eyes snapped open and he screamed out in rage and sorrow, his blue lightning striking into a tree, snapping it in half. He fell to his knees, his face in his hands.

"Well...when the weatherman predicted a storm...I didn't expect a lightning one this time of year," a deep voice mused somewhere in the shadows in the treeline.

Jack gripped his staff tighter, so much so that he feared it would break under the pressure. He spun around to face the Nightmare King, his blue eyes wild with rage. Pitch stood there a smirk upon his features, his yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Did I not tell you Jack? Did I not say that the Guardians would not understand?" he stated, keeping his distance from the emotional forever teen.

Jack turned on him, his eyes wild, he pointed his staff at the dark man.

"Shut up...! You know nothing!" he yelled, frost crawling across the surface of the ice.

Pitch just stood there, watching Jack with a speculative gaze. His eyes held some hidden emotion beneath the surface. Jack was panting for air, his shoulders shaking with repressed emotions. Pitch began to circle the frost boy, slowly closing in on him. Jack watched him carefully, his body shivering in fight or flight response. Pitch closed in whispering in Jack's ear.

"Don't I? I predicted correctly, did I not?" he says as he walks away from the shaking forever teen.

Jack clenched his staff tighter, his head low, his face shadowed.

"Don't..." he almost pleads in a whisper.

Pitch continued as if he didn't hear the boy, continuing his slow stalk around the young Guardian.

"Didn't I say your precious Guardians would betray you?" Pitch stated, his hands clasped behind his back.

Jack's shoulders trembled in agitation.

"...Pitch..." Jack warned again, his voice almost desperate.

Pitch paused right behind Jack, his face void of emotion.

"And your number one believer, betrayed you. Jamie..." he stated, watching the teen with gleaming yellow eyes.

Jack started to visibly tremble as a snowstorm raged around them.

"...stop..." Jack whispered, his staff covered in ice.

Pitch ignored him, continuing void of emotion.

"Jamie don't believe in you anymore, Jack. To him, there is no such thing as Jack Frost," the Nightmare king said, his voice almost being replaced with Jamie's.

"STOP IT!" he screamed in rage turning to face Pitch.

Jack charged at Pitch throwing ice at the Nightmare King. Pitch blocked it with his black shadowed sand. Jack tried it again only some of the nightmare sand coiled around his ice and snared his staff from him yanking it away. Jack reached to grab it only to be stopped by Pitch's hands gripping his wrists roughly, pulling him towards his body. Jack struggled, tears of rage and sorrow dripping down his face. Pitch's grip tightened on his wrists almost painfully. He got into the forever teen's face his gold eyes piercing through Jack.

"He forgot you Jack! He don't believe in you! Face it!" Pitch yelled into Jack's face, shaking him slightly.

Jack choked on a sob, his head drooping in sorrow pressing against Pitch's shoulder. Pitch sighed and pulling him into his embrace. Jack sobbed into his shoulder not caring anymore. Pitch just held him as he cried, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Jack just let Pitch hold him, not caring if he was the enemy. Pitch held onto Jack as he allowed the darkness to surround them, taking them to his lair. Jack let him, still clinging onto his robe.

"There, there Jack...I'm here. I am always here. Always..."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ugly Truth**

**Author's note- OMG I am soooo sorry everyone! I have had writer's block since I last updated. But i'm backkkk! Kickin' ass baby! **

Jack awoke in a dark room, laying on soft sheets of the darkest onyx. He rubbed his eyes, hissing in pain at the contact, a headache drumming behind his temples. Proof that he had been crying, and that everything was real and not...a dream. Jack choked back a sob, everything hitting him at once. Jamie...the Guardians...Pitch. Jack opened his eyes in alarm at the last name, sudden realization hitting him square in the face. Where the hell was he? The forever teen looked around cautiously, noting that he was on a very large bed, covered in black silk sheets and pillows. He noted thankfully that he still had his clothes on and that nothing seemed out of place. Jack looked around in the supposed bedroom that he was in, noting that it looked like a room in a cave. The walls were all stone; pressed against the walls were bookshelves full of books, ranging from the current times to well over thousands of years ago. At the foot of the bed was a large fireplace, keeping the room a comfortable seventy degrees; a little too warm for Jack's liking. He prefered the fifties or lower. Towards his right at the far end of the room was a door, one that Jack assumed lead out of this place. Jack hopped off the bed and cautiously headed towards the door, his bare feet barely making a sound against the stone floor. Jack took note of the large bear rug infront of the fireplace. Jack shivered in delight at the soft texture of the black fur beneath his toes.

'The guy sure does like old fashioned,' he mused to himself.

Jack hesitantly reached out for the door nob, his pale long fingers brushing against the copper metal. Jack, silently as possible, twisted the nob, peeking his head out into the corridor. The teen slowly stepped out and walked down the hallway, noting that the floor was covered in like a mile long red persian-like carpet. Jack chuckled to himself, a smirk upon his lips. Yep, the guy was definitely old fashioned. Jack crept quietly down the maze-like hallway, occasionally peering into different rooms. Some were spare rooms, dusty and old; others were libraries and closets. He just cracked open another one towards the end of the corridor, and was just peeking inside. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed it was an old fashioned kitchen, like ones you'd find in castles. He noticed he was pretty hungry actually and cautiously slipped in, snooping around like a cat-burgular for something to eat. He hopped onto the stone counter top and dug into a cabinet, shuffling through stuff that didn't meet his standards. He grinned in triumph when his hand brushed against a jar. He carefully dug it out with minimal sound as possible. He nearly whooped in glee when he noticed it was a jar of cookies. He sneakily unscrewed the lid to the jar and stuck his hand in, not noticing he had an audience.

"Well...I guess this brings a whole new meaning to caught with your hand in the cookie jar, now doesn't it Jack?" a deep voice asked in a chuckle from behind him.

Jack let out an uncharacteristically high sound from his throat as he nearly dropped the jar of cookies and fell off the counter on his ass. Pitch had a hard time holding back his laughter at the sight of the winter spirit caught in the act like a little child. Jack peeked up over the counter where he fell, glaring at the Nightmare King. Pitch was currently leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face at the sight of the caught red handed forever teen. Jack currently had one of his biscuts for tea in his mouth hanging out slightly as he straightened up. Pitch raised a almost non-existant eyebrow at the winter spirit.

"I see you found my biscuts for tea, Frost. I have to admit, the sight was rather amusing," the Boogeyman mused, his silver-gold eyes gleaming in the lamp light.

Jack finished eating the biscut, before glaring at the Nightmare King.

"Shut it, Pitch! What exactly am I doing here anyway," Jack demanded, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, his ice blue orbs following Pitch's every move.

Pitch smirked cockily, "shouldn't you be thanking me, Frost? I did, after all, let you stay in my home after your little episode yesterday. You were crying awful a lot."

Jack had a blush appearing on his pale cheeks, the pale blue deepening on his cheeks. Jack carefully stalked around the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, his blue eyes carefully watching Pitch as they circled each other, like two wolves squaring off. More like a wolf and a fox.

"What's the matter, Jack? Feeling vulnerable? After all...you are in my lair...alone...without your staff, might I add," Pitch purred, watching the young Guardian's every movement, noting how he tensed up.

"S-so?! I'm not afraid of you Pitch!" Jack shouted, his stance wide, ready.

Pitch's expression darkened, his eyes glowing eerily.

"Well then...we'll have to change that, now won't we?" he growled darkly, his muscles tensing.

They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, each daring the other to make a move. Suddenly Jack's eyes flickered towards the door, before he sprung into action, darting towards his escape. He heard a snarl from behind him, causing his blood to pump through his frozen body, urging him to go faster. He raced down the corridor, the wind not being able to reach him so far underground, thus limiting him to using his legs as his only chance of escape. He heard heavy hoof beats behind him, signalling that he was being chased by Pitch's nightmares. His breath came in heavy pants, his legs pumping faster and faster. He skidded against the rug when he noticed nightmares blocking his path straight ahead. He made a sharp turn to his left running faster and faster. Just as he was turning the corner he was struck on his side by a rearing nightmare. Jack winced in pain, his eyes wide as he spotted a double door to his right. He leapt for doors, pushing them open and darting inside, forcing them closed and locking the door behind him, panting harshly. He hesitantly backed away from the doors, noting he was trapped in a giant library, stocked to the ceiling in shelves filled with books. He noticed another large bear rug infront of a large fire place and the love seat in front of the fireplace. He backed slowly away from the door, not noticing the dark precense behind him. His back collided with a warm, solid object. Dread filled him. He slowly peered over his shoulder, his blue eyes meeting the gold ones of the Nightmare King. A evil smirk was plastered on his lips. Jack realized with dread that the nightmares were coralling him...straight to their master.

"Hello Jack," Pitch purred into his ear, causing the forever teen to shiver.

Jack leapt away from the Boogeyman, his eyes wide and his fists up, backing up slowly. Pitch smirked at the teen as he stalked forward, his arms clasped behind his back.

"What do you hope to accomplish, Jack? You are helpless without your staff; what are you going to do? Hit me," Pitch chuckled darkly as he prowled closer to his prey.

Jack swallowed hard, "I can sure as hell try!"

Pitch laughed, a low dark menancing sound. His gold eyes gleaming a preditory glint, "oh yes, you can try Jack. It will definitely make things more interesting, don't you agree?"

Jack shivered slightly at the look in his eyes. Jack would never admit it but that look sent heat through his body. Suddenly Pitch vanished, causing Jack to panic. He spun in circles, glaring at every shadow.

"Pitch! Enough games! Come face me, where are you!" Jack yelled, looking around frantically.

"...here," came a dark whisper behind Jack, the hot breath tickling his ear.

Jack cried out, spinning around to through a punch directed for the Boogeyman's face. A grey tinted hand snared Jack's wrist in it's tight grip. Jack gasped out at Pitch's bored look as he twisted the forever teen's arm behind his back. Jack cried out in shock and panic, and started to struggle and kick. He heard a frustrated growl behind him before he was roughly forced face first into a book shelf, his arm twisted behind him as the older spirit's body was pressed against his. Jack groaned against the old books, a cough escaping his lungs from the dust. He felt and heard Pitch's satisfied chuckle. Jack struggled and kicked, not gaining any leverage. He heard Pitch growl and force Jack's arm up higher, causing Jack to yell out in pain.

"Go ahead Jack, I rather like my prey with a little fight in them," Pitch growled into Jack's ear, causing jack to shiver.

Jack whimpered into the bookshelf, before he gave a frustrated shout, "why are you doing this you bastard!"

He heard Pitch sneer, "why Jack? Let me tell you why. You need to face the fact that your precious Jamie doesn't love you anymore and that your beloved Guardian's don't give a shit!"

Jack felt tears build in his eyes, his breath hitching.

"Y-you're wrong..." he ground out, his body tense.

He heard the Nightmare King's growl, "am I? Let's see if this will change your mind!"

Suddenly Jack was tossed across the room to crash into the love seat, the air knocked from his lungs. Pitch threw another cylinder in the air, and another silver screen appeared in the air. An image appeared this time showing the Guardians. Jack watched in horror as the image cleared showing all the Guardian's gathered around North's desk, talking.

"N-no! I...won't watch," Jack shouted defiantly at the Boogeyman.

He heard Pitch snarl before his jaw was forcibly grabbed by Pitch and held in a firm grip towards the screen.

"Oh yes you will, Frost," he snarled into Jack's ear as he held him in a choke hold from behind.

Jack was forced to watch as the scene played on:

Toothiana was fluttering back and forth nervously, "do you think we were too hard on him?"

Bunny was scratching his ear, while saying, "Nah! The bloak needed to hear it sometime! He should know that all kids grow up eventually, even Jamie."

Toothiana looked to North for confirmation. North sighed as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

He looked down while saying, "Bunny is right, Jack must learn the hard way. No kid will ever keep believing in him forever."

Jack cried out as he tore from Pitch's grip, snarling at the Nightmare King, "How dare you show me that!"

Pitch just glared at the winter spirit, stalking close to him.

"How dare I? I am only showing you how little the Guardian's care! And you are being a little brat by trying to throw it back in my face!"

Jack winced looking down, tears gathering in his eyes. Pitch stalked closer.

"They will never understand, Jack. But I do, Jack," Pitch said, laying his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack tensed, before roaring out, launching himself at the Nightmare King, hands aiming for the throat, "you don't know anything!"

Pitch caught Jack by the wrists, spinning them around, throwing Jack face first into the back of the sofa. Jack spun around with a shout, swinging back to try to hit Pitch. Pitch dodged the attack with expertise, cuffing the teen by the back of the neck, throwing them over the edge onto the sofa, pinning the forever teen beneath the older spirit. Pitch pinned the boy's arms above his head, forcing his hips inbetween the winter spirit's legs, pinning him there. They both were breathing heavy, their breaths mingling in the air between them. Jack had tears in his eyes that were spilling to the side of his eyes. Pitch took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Don't you see Jack? I just want to protect you..." he whispered, pressing his forehead against the winter spirit's cool forehead.

He heard him choking on a sob, his leaner body trembling beneath him.

"Why," he heard Jack whisper.

Pitch sighed, before looking into the younger boy's eyes, "because I know what it is like to long for a family...to be seen...to be heard...to be remembered."

Jack stared up into the older spirit's gold piercing eyes, his breathing hitching every now and then. Jack licked his lips nervously. Pitch's eyes followed, his gold orbs darkening with intensity. He pressed closer, his eyes hooded. Jack felt his body heat up, and before he could stop himself, he surged forward. Their lips smashed together in a hot and cold battle for dominance. Jack whimpered against Pitch's hot lips, feeling the Nightmare king nibble on his lower lip with his sharp teeth. Jack opened his mouth up and he gasped in pleasure at the feel of the Boogeyman's hot tongue slithering into his moist cavern. Slurping sounds could be heard throughout the room as the two pressed closer together in a passionate tangle. The Nightmare King's tongue stroked the roof of Jack's mouth, causing the winter spirit to shiver in desire, making the teen arch his chest up against the Boogeyman's. Pitch growled in approval, licking and sucking on the spirit of fun's swollen, moist lips. Jack gasped turning his head to the side. The heat...the heat was so _good_.

He heard the Nightmare King's chuckle, "you like that Jack?"

Jack gasped, the heat traveling through his body, "like hell!"

Pitch just smirked as he leaned down to nibble on the winter sprite's ear, causing the boy to moan. Pitch leaned down to suckle on the teen's neck, causing the boy to squirm and writhe beneath him oh so deliciously.

"Really then? Then I'll just have to try a little harder..."


End file.
